Queen in the North
by OreoKitteh
Summary: Arianna Brooks always knew she would have to marry. Little did she know she would become the Queen in the North.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen in the north**

**A/N I don't own Game of Thrones, I only own my OC**

My father, Lord Richard Brooks of Arrovia was still good friends of Eddard Stark even after the war had ended and even though they had not seen each other in years, they still kept in contact. We were setting off for Winterfell today. I was glad to be able to see Jon Snow and Robb Stark again because I had not seen them since I was 6. My mother Eleanor was glad to be able to see Catelyn Stark again as the two of them were friends even before the war. Out of my family, I was the eldest at 17 and looked the most like my mother with my dark brown hair, light blue eyes and similar facial features. My younger brother William (he is 14) resembled my father in looks along with his black hair but had my mother's light blue eyes. Elizabeth was my 6 year old sister that had brown eyes like my father and my mother's brown hair.

The royal family was also visiting Winterfell the same time as our family so we were hoping to arrive before them. For the last couple hours we were traveling I decided to ride the rest of the way instead of in the carriage despite my mother's protests. Winterfell was soon in sight and as we rode through the gates I saw the Stark family waiting for us all lined up. I looked for Robb and quickly found him, smiling as I met his eyes. He had become handsome over the years and more muscular. I got off my horse and went to greet the Starks.

Standing beside Catelyn was a little boy, who I assumed was Rickon, the youngest of the Stark's. Sansa was 2 when I had last visited and now at 13 had grown a lot since that time. Standing beside Sansa was Bran and Arya, the 2nd and 3rd youngest of the Starks. I had not met Rickon, Bran or Arya as I had not seen them the last time I had been at Winterfell. Once the introductions had been made, my father went with Ned to catch up and my mother went with Catelyn. My siblings decided to join the younger Starks as I walked up to Robb.

"It's been a while Robb." I greeted.

"It has," he agreed. Theon and Jon started walking with us as we walked to the courtyard.

"Are you still terrible at archery Theon," I challenged.

"I'm pretty sure I'm better than you," he answered.

"Shall we test that theory, Greyjoy?"

"You're on, Brooks."

Robb handed me a bow while Jon gave one to Theon. I tested the bow to figure out how much strength I needed to use.

"Would you like to go first?" I asked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to beat you too badly."

"I doubt that. Just shoot the arrow."

Theon shot the arrow, getting a bull's-eye. I got into position and pulled back the arrow, relaxing my bow arm. Letting go of the arrow, I watched it fly through the air and split Theon's arrow. As I stepped back, I looked at Theon's face smirking in satisfaction as he looked at my arrow in awe. The competition continued to stay like that, Theon shooting first with me doing better than him either splitting the arrow or getting a bull's-eye.

"I guess I was right. I am better at archery than you, Greyjoy."

"You were just lucky."

"Deny it all you want, it won't change the fact that I won and you lost."

Theon stormed off, mad that he got beaten in archery and by a girl none the less. I spent the rest of the day with Robb and Jon, catching up on what has happened over the years and getting to know Sansa, Arya, Rickon and Bran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Game of Thrones, I only own my OC. I'm sorry I haven't been updating much but I have lots of school work so I won't likely be updating very often.**

I sat in silence as my mother neatly plaited my hair back. The royal family was arriving soon, so Winterfell was busy with preparations for the royal family. Sansa was excited to finally meet the prince while Theon, Robb and Jon were bored having to get haircuts and shaven instead of practising with their swords or doing archery.

"What do you think of Winterfell Arianna?" My mother asked.

"I like it here. The Starks are also very kind," I replied, slightly confused why my mother suddenly decided to ask me this.

"You are aware that you are at the age where you can be married I assume."

As soon as my mother said this, I instantly realized that I must be betrothed to someone. I was silent for a little as I thought about who might be my betrothed. I soon found out who as my mother started speaking again.

"Your father and I have agreed with Ned that you would be a good match for Robb. We have decided that the final feast will now be a wedding too."

I was relieved that I was to marry Robb and not some stranger. He was a kind and honourable man and we had at least gotten to know each other a little.

"Why so soon?" I questioned, confused as to why it couldn't wait at least a while longer. We were only 17 after all.

Before my mother could answer the door opened and my father stood there.

"The king is almost here. Everyone is almost gathered in the courtyard so I suggest you come down." Before leaving he also mentioned for me to stand beside Robb because he is my betrothed.

Robb's eyes met mine as I walked up to him in the courtyard. Part of me was worried that he wasn't happy to be betrothed to me.

"I am assuming you found out," Robb asked me as I stood next to him.

"I have and I am happy it is you I am betrothed to and not some stranger that I have never met."

When I said this, Robb's eyes seemed to light up a little so I was reassured that he was happy. We could hear the pounding of hooves against the road and soon the Royal family and the guards rode up. I could hear Catelyn asking where Arya was and she was soon answered when Arya came running up with a helmet on. Lord Stark quickly took the helmet off and gave it to a guard behind him. As the king rode up, everybody kneeled. King Robert walked up to Lord Stark and motioned for him to rise.

"You've got fat." King Robert greeted. Lord Stark made a head motion towards the King like he is saying look at yourself. They embraced each other and some of the tension in the courtyard almost seemed to melt away.

"Cat," King Robert greeted Catelyn as he embraced her, then ruffled Rickon's hair.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been guarding the north for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

Queen Cersei exited the carriage and strode towards us. I could hear Arya asking Sansa where Lord Tyrion was or as she put it, 'the Imp'. The King walked towards me and Robb.

"What have we here? You must be Robb." The King stated as he gave Robb a firm handshake. The king walked towards me.

"Your father was not lying when he said you turned out to be a northern beauty." The King mentioned to me. Walking up to Arya and Bran he asked, "And your name is?"

"Arya." She answered.

"Show us your muscles." King Robert told Bran, so Bran did so with a smile on his face as the king said, "You'll be a soldier."

Cersei walked up to Lord Stark who kissed her hand as he greeted her. Lady Catelyn bowed as they both said, "My Queen."

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." Kind Robert asked.

"We've been riding for a month my love. Surely the dead can wait." Queen Cersei replied.

"Ned." The King simply stated, not taking no for an answer. Lord Stark tipped his head quickly to the Queen before following King Robert. I could hear Arya still asking where the Imp was and I could tell Sansa was getting more annoyed the more Arya asked. The Queen went up to Jaime and told him something that I did not catch.


End file.
